


the beginning of the end

by alohomoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/pseuds/alohomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can finally keep that promise of ours, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
